


Costumes

by GlitterMan (Arryu_Ichi)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arryu_Ichi/pseuds/GlitterMan
Summary: Maratus asks Colress what they should be for Halloween





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda nervous posting this on here, but I'm gonna give it a shot! Self ship fic, me (Maratus), Faba, and Colress.

     Maratus paused in his studies of their most recent results.

"Colress, what should we be for Halloween?"

     Colress looked up from his notes thinking. Then his eyes lit up mischievously.

     "We... we should be Faba," he said. "He'll love it and hate it at the same time. And we don't even have to go shopping."

     Maratus laughed. "Colress you devious bastard. I'll go take some of his clothes."

* * *

* * *

 

     Faba smoothed down his coat one last time in front of the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Some people thought dressing up was for children, but for him it was a chamce to flaunt his sense of fashion. He made a dashing vampire, anyway. His partners had kept their costumes a secret from him, so he had kept his a secret as well. He couldn't wait to see their faces at his perfect costume.

     Faba stepped out of the bedroom, and stopped. In front of him were two of, well, himself. One looking him straight in the eye with a mischievous smile, and the other (in his spare glasses) hunched over giggling. Faba was dumbstruck.

     "So, do you like our costumes?" Colress asked with a gesture to himself.

     Maratus attempted to stifle his giggles. "We... we worked very hard on them," he said, not entirely succeeding.

     "H-how childish!" Faba sputtered, "You couldn't do any better than stealing my clothes?"

     "Oh come on, you know you love us in your clothes," Maratus replied. Faba flushed, they were pretty cute... "And besides, imitation is the highest form of flattery."

     Faba sighed. "I suppose it's acceptable. This time at least." Maratus grinned and Colress smirked, coming forward to kiss the real Faba on the cheek. Maratus walked up and wrapped his arms around Faba, kissing his other cheek and smiling.

    "By the way, nice costume."


End file.
